Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei
by Lee
Summary: *IMPORTANT NOTE FOR CM's FUTURE!!!* A year after completing his quest to save Aeesu-sei, Son Gohan finds himself on another contradicting mission. A mission to save Vegeta-sei from destruction... R&R!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: After reading the prologue a couple of times, I realized it did suck and was a little TOO short for its own good. So I decided to redo it. I also plan to edit the other chapters. Read and see what I did. Well, I hope this prologue is better. Enjoy and tell me how you liked it. Also notice the changes to the other chapters. Well, I should stop talking so you can read. JA!  
  
Disclaimer: Notice my name is not the same as the creator of DBZ. That means that I do not own DBZ or its characters. I am also not stealing from Chelsee's CM story. I got permission to do this sequel from her, so you can't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Prologue  
  
  
One year has past since I completed my quest to save Aeesu-sei from the Tahch-jin. I don't know how I managed to succeed, demo I did. I barely managed to survive. I took a tremendous amount of abuse from both the Tahch-jin and the Aeesu-jin. I was kicked, punched, had numerous bones broken or fractured, was zapped by that scepter Henning had, forcefully rendered unconscious, and put through many other kinds of torture. I never wanted to go through that again or have to experience anything like it. I wanted to forget what happened or put it in the furthest reaches of my mind, never to be recovered again.  
  
It was now a time of peace on Chikyuu-sei. It had been ever since I defeated Cell three years ago. Everyone was living in happiness and went on each day with normal lifestyles. Okaasan had a second musuko, Son Goten, who was now san-sai, 3-years-old. Since Otousan had died before Goten-chan was born, I acted as Goten-chan's niisan and tousan. I made sure I set a good example for my ototo because he looked up to me. Okaasan was always proud of the examples I set for Goten-chan. She always told me so.  
  
Demo, whenever I got time to myself, I spent it recovering from the mission. I still had some unhealed wounds: emotional and mental. When I first got home, I realized that I was not quite emotionally or mentally with it. I felt pain in the places where I got hurt and I cried at night. Sometimes I still got pains and sometimes I still cried at night. I hid all of this from Okaasan and Goten-chan, so I wouldn't worry or hurt them. I didn't want to take my pain out on them and still didn't, so I hid in my room whenever I got that funny feeling I got whenever I thought about the mission. Even though I was a lot better than when I first came home, I wasn't sure I would totally be healed in the future.  
  
Little did I know, demo I was going to have to embark on another mission. Demo, I was going to find out that it was to be harder than the first. It was going to take all my wits and powers to complete this one. I may not even survive this mission to complete it. I was going to have to save Vegeta-sei from destruction...  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: Son Gohan once again meets up with Kami Larkas. He receives his instructions for his next quest and finds out that this time, the mission is a lot harder than his last. The stakes are also a lot higher. Will Son Gohan accept the mission? Find out in the next part!  
  
  
  
  
So how was this one? Did it give a little more information needed to make it easier to understand the situation? Please review! Ja!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm BACK! Boy, am I tired! I took the SATs today, worked at ACME as a bagger for 3 1/2 hours, and was an altar server at the 5PM mass at church! But don't you worry, fellow fanfic readers! I am putting up Chapter 1 up anyway! Here's Chapter 1 of "Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei"! Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think by reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ or its characters!  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 1  
  
"C'mon, Oniichan!" little Goten-chan whined, tugging my pants. "Let's go train! You promised!"  
  
I sighed. He was right. I had promised to train him. "Okay, okay. Let's go, Goten!"  
  
As I said that, I saw his eyes light up, and he started dancing around with glee. 'Boy, this three-year-old can sure get excited about training!' I thought with amazement.  
  
"C'mon, Goten! I'll race you to the training grounds!" I yelled as I started running.  
  
"No fair!" I heard my ototo cry with dismay. "That's cheating!"  
  
"C'mon!" I shouted back.  
  
"Here I come, Oniichan!" Goten shouted as he ran to catch up with me.  
  
We were almost to the training grounds, when I suddenly felt funny. Then I noticed I was disappearing, teleporting somewhere... Within moments, I was gone...  
  
"Oniichan!" Goten cried out in surprise as he saw me disappear. "IIE!!!"  
  
  
"Where am I? Wait...! This place looks familiar!" I realized when I saw where I was. It was the same empty space that I was in a year ago. Where I received my first mission...  
  
"Welcome back, Son Gohan," a familiar, yet chilling voice called out to me. I jumped, caught off guard. I whirled around to face the owner of the voice, and gasped.  
  
"Kami Larkas!" I cried out in shock and surprise. "What's the meaning of this? Why am I here again? It's not for another quest is it?" Deep down, I feared the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Son Gohan. Demo, this mission is different from your last one. Much different..." The tone of his voice worried me as I waited for him to continue. "I want you to save Vegeta-sei from destruction..."  
  
"Nani?!" I nearly fell over as I screamed. "Vegeta-sei? The Saiya-jin home planet?"  
  
"Hai, Son Gohan," he said, quietly.  
  
"Why should I?" I was shocked at my defiance as I stood there, expecting Kami Larkas lash out at me or something along those lines. I knew that Kami Larkas didn't accept defiance, especially from a kodomo like me. I cringed and waited for him to act. To my surprise, he didn't, he just continued to tell me the consequences of what would happen if I didn't accept.  
  
"Because, Son Gohan, your timeline is in trouble again. I know how dear your kaasan and your ototo are to you," he calmly stated.  
  
I became angry at the thought. "What do I have to do this time?"  
  
"Stop Freeza from destroying Vegeta-sei."  
  
"FREEZA!!!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Demo, where are the others? Aren't I going to be possessed again?" I asked, as I looked frantically around, hoping I would have help for this mission. There was no one to be seen.  
  
"That is what is different about this quest, Son Gohan. You will be doing this mission alone."  
  
"I can't do this mission alone! I barely survived with help last time!" I cried becoming more scared than angry about my situation. It was true...I HAD barely survived my mission on Aeesu-sei with the help of the others. If they hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Son Gohan. You have to do this quest alone. Demo, I'm afraid it gets worse. The Freeza that you know is in this timeline. He somehow managed to go back in time, and is going to destroy the Vegeta-sei of this timeline. If he finds you, he may recognize you and will probably try to kill you, if he does recognize you. You have to be careful, Son Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, demo, won't he recognize me easily because we were on the mission to save Aeesu-sei last year?" I pointed out.  
  
"Iie. When you completed the mission, I erased the memories of your three companions. Freeza, Garlic, Jr., and Bojack remember nothing of the quest. Only you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I knew that I would need you again to carry out future missions, so I wanted you to have full memories of previous missions. The memories would help you figure out ways to complete a mission, so you wouldn't have to experience what you did on Aeesu-sei again. Understand?"  
  
"Hai," I quietly replied, fear continuing to grow.  
  
"You have to stop Freeza without him catching you. Now, you have heard all you need to know about this mission. Will you accept, Son Gohan?"  
  
I remained silent, contemplating my answer of whether or not to accept the new mission...  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei-Will Son Gohan accept the mission? What will happen if he does? Find out in Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Sneaky cliffhanger, huh? Don't worry! You'll know Son Gohan's decision soon...JA!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: After another exhausting week of high school, it's time to update "CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei" again. Will Son Gohan accept the mission? Find out in Chapter 2. Then review! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, Son Gohan," Kami Larkas said, patiently, "will you accept the new mission?"  
  
I contemplated awhile before I spoke my decision. "Hai..."  
  
"Very well, then. Like before, I would like to heal you, so you are in top shape for the quest," he stated.  
  
"Will my tail grow back again?" I asked, remembering the last time he healed me.  
  
"Hai, it will. At least, this way, you will look like the inhabitants and not stick out. Come here, Son Gohan."  
  
I stepped towards him, ready to be healed once again by Kami Larkas. He placed his hand on my head and started the process. When he was done, he lifted his hand from my head and stepped back.  
  
"How do you feel, Son Gohan?"  
  
"Healed and ready to go save Vegeta-sei from destruction, Kami Larkas," I told him quietly, once again adjusting to my newly healed ears and their improved hearing. There was a quiet lashing noise again, as my tail grew back. "And I have my tail back, just like you said," looking back at the brown tail, swishing behind me.  
  
"Very well and good, Son Gohan. Through this portal is Vegeta-sei. Good luck on your new quest. Demo, remember, do not let Freeza catch you. If he does, the mission may fail. You do not want to know the consequences for failing a mission..." he stopped suddenly.  
  
I was worried when I heard him pause like that. What did he mean? I decided to ask him. "What will happen if I do fail the quest?"  
  
"First off, your timeline will be destroyed." I gasped at this, now extremely scared. "Second, you will be trapped in the quest's timeline. You wouldn't be able to leave. What's worse about this, if you are in the hands of Freeza, you would be his forever..."  
  
"NANI?! So what you are saying is if I fail, my timeline would be destroyed..." He nodded slowly. "...and that I would be stuck in the new timeline? And if Freeza had me, I would be in his control forever?!" To my fear, he continued to nod. "So, what you're saying is that I CAN'T fail?" More nodding.  
  
"I am so sorry, Son Gohan..." his voice quietly trailed off.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to win... Okay, I understand. I will still go."  
  
"Good. Now go!" he commanded.  
  
Hesitantly, I stepped through the portal and into Vegeta-sei...  
  
  
  
"Freeza-sama, the Dimensional Quest Police (you got a better name?) just reported that an old adversary is here on a quest to save Vegeta-sei from destruction," Zarbon repeated the report that he had just received from the D.Q.P.  
  
"Well, some more fun! It was fun to actually escape Hell and travel back in time, but now it's getting boring. Who is it, my dear Zarbon? Which of my old adversaries is it? Someone interesting I hope," Freeza seemed to babble with excitement.  
  
"Well, Freeza-sama..." Zarbon hesitated.  
  
"Spit out the name already! I can't stand the suspense!" Freeza screamed, patience dwindling, and scaring the poor Zarbon.  
  
"It is that Saiya-jin hybrid brat from Namek-sei, sir. Son Gohan," Zarbon said, regaining his composure.  
  
"So, we meet again, Son Gohan, son of that tailless monkey. It has been awhile. Hai, it has..." Freeza trailed off, smiling sinisterly to himself. "Zarbon, I want you to collect as many men as you can and find him. Once you do, bring that gaki to me. I must have him. I must not let him ruin my beautiful plans, understand?"  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama. Demo, sir, how will we recognize the boy? It has been nine years since we've last seen Son Gohan. He should be a teenager by now. He's probably changed a lot since he was go-sai, 5-years-old, my lord." Zarbon pointed out something Freeza did not want to hear.  
  
"My dear, dear Zarbon...Look for a tailless teenaged Saiya-jin then! He has no tail, don't you remember? Kind of like his father..." Freeza suddenly screamed at a startled and scared Zarbon. His trailing off again also worried the loyal minion of Freeza. After a pause Freeza continued, "There aren't too many tailless Saiya-jin walking around Vegeta-sei. Finding him should be easy. Surely, you realize that."  
  
"H-hai, sir! We will find him soon." Zarbon literally scampered out the door, he was so scared.  
  
"Good. Soon, Son Gohan. Soon I will have you..."  
  
  
I quietly walked around Vegeta-sei, getting used to my new environment. After wandering for twenty minutes or so, I stopped and looked around. "Saving Vegeta-sei from Freeza's destruction... Another mission to complete, demo, this time, I don't know if I can survive..."  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: Son Gohan meets some of the inhabitants of Vegeta-sei. He meets one that gives him a big surprise. Who does he meet? Meanwhile, Freeza vainly searches for Son Gohan. Will he catch the boy? Keep reading to find out.   
  
  
  
Well, how did I do? Please review and tell me how you like it. Ja!  
  
  
Hey! I'm back again. I am just making a correction. Anyway, I added over 800 words to this story! And I gained 7 KB! How's that for you, readers? This is my major update for the weekend! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me about it in your reviews or email me sometime. Anyway (again), I gotta go! It 10:30 PM! Ja again!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here comes Chapter 3! Read, enjoy, and review. Warning: This is VERY long...! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: STILL don't own DBZ or its characters!  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 3  
  
  
As I walked around Vegeta-sei, everything seemed to be going as they should be. No one seemed to notice me or even care that I was there. I watched other Saiya-jin in the surrounding environment as I continued walking.  
  
"Somebody, HELP ME! They are hurting my musuko!" I jumped, startled, as I heard someone cry out for assistance. At this change of setting, I ran toward the cries, hoping to get there in time to help. I started out at a regular pace, but quickened my pace as the screams became more urgent and scared. Soon, I was running at top speed.  
  
"Please! Someone, save my musuko! They'll kill him!" a woman screamed, as she helplessly watched her young musuko being almost fatally pummeled. Then she yelled at the soldiers attacking the boy, "He didn't do anything! Yameru! You'll kill him! Yameru!"  
  
"Onna, your musuko stole something from Freeza-sama. He must die if he doesn't hand it over," a soldier sneered. Turning towards the beaten child, "I see that you refuse to give it back. Oh well. SHINE!" He pulled back his hand and concentrated his chi. Chi glowed in his hand and he prepared to fire it.  
  
"Yameru!" He suddenly stopped and looked for the source of the new voice. He looked behind him, and saw me. "I won't let you!" I powered up a little, and while doing so, analyzed their chi. The soldiers, all of them, had chi lower than mine. I smiled at this, and attacked.  
  
The startled soldiers saw my intent and shifted into battle stances. Too late. I had already roundhouse kicked one in the neck. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Seeing their fallen comrade, the other soldiers became angry and attacked.  
  
'This is too easy!' I thought and lunged at my weak adversaries.  
  
The next soldier had his large fist brought back and seemed to intend to hit me. I saw the opening. I came up to him with super speed and sent my own fist into his stomach, burying it deep. The wind was knocked out of him, he gasped in pain, and also fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The other soldiers also fell quickly, as I punched and kicked my way through them. To finish them off, I jumped into the air and sent off a powerful Masenko attack, disintegrating them all, instantly. I slowly landed and let out a breath of exhaustion and relief.  
  
"Oh, arigato, young man! You saved my musuko! How can I ever repay you?" she asked as she wept with happiness.  
  
It was then that I felt something. Iie, someone. Someone incredibly powerful and evil. That someone was heading this way... "Run! Someone is coming! Take your musuko and go! I'll cover you! Leave now!" The woman was startled at my paroxysm, but quickly realized what I meant. She grabbed her musuko, and quickly ran away. She had disappeared around the corner when the evil had landed. DODORIA!  
  
"I thought my scouter detected a high amount of chi. So it was you..." he smiled, deviously. "Who are you and how are you so strong? How can a mere child like YOU kill all of my men?" Dodoria asked, obviously enraged at the sight of the slaughter.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I replied, showing my teeth.  
  
"Oh, a tough guy, huh? I'll wipe that snarl off your face, bozu!" With a sudden movement, he had his fist buried deep into my stomach. I was so surprised, I had no time to react before he did a double-axel punch to my head, as my body fell from the previous punch. I was now completely on the ground, almost unconscious. I felt a strong blow to the back of my head and darkness swallowed me. I never had time to scream...  
  
  
  
"Very interesting...Assistant, come here! Look at this!" the doctor of Vegeta-sei called to his assistant.  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" the assistant called, running over to see what the doctor had discovered.  
  
"This new boy that we have here, isn't a full Saiya-jin!"  
  
"Nani?!" the assistant cried out in shock.  
  
"His DNA shows that he is only HALF Saiya-jin. He is 50% something called human," the doctor explained.  
  
"How did you find this out?" he looked even more shocked. He had never heard of a "human" before. He was also pretty sure the doctor hadn't either.  
  
"I looked it up." The assistant anime fell (I couldn't resist). "Interesting...he even has a Saiya-jin tail. Very interesting indeed..." the doctor started to contemplate while looking at my unconscious form, now healing in a rejuvenation tank.  
  
"Doctor, let's also keep an eye on Bardock..." the assistant started.  
  
"Hai, of course. I worry about his mental condition. His brain waves are strange..." the doctor trailed off and began working on Bardock in his rejuvenation tank.  
  
  
A while later...  
  
'Where am I? Why am I in a rejuvenation tank? How'd I get in here?" I thought, coming back into consciousness. I started to stir and two aliens came running to my tank.  
  
"Let's get him out of there! He's healed!" the doctor cried.  
  
"Sir, Bardock seems to be ready, too!" the assistant yelled, a little scared.  
  
"You get Bardock out and I will get the boy out!"  
  
"Hai, Doctor!"  
  
I felt and saw the liquid draining from the tank, and I was left shivering. The tank opened, I stepped out, still shivering.  
  
"Here, boy, have a towel," the doctor politely said, handing me a towel.  
  
"Arigato," I said, shyly. Then I looked over to where another tank was being drained and opened. Then I saw who was in it. 'Otousan?' I thought, very confused and surprised. 'Iie, that's not my otousan! Who is he? He looks exactly like my otousan!' I couldn't help, but to stare at him and keep wondering.  
  
"Bardock, are you all right?" the assistant questioned the Saiya-jin who looked exactly like my otousan.  
  
"Hai," he replied. Then he saw me staring at him from where I stood. "Who is the boy?"  
  
"We don't know. We were going to ask him soon," the doctor explained.  
  
"My name is Son Gohan." I surprised everyone by suddenly speaking.  
  
"You are the boy that Dodoria said Freeza was after!" Bardock cried out. "Dodoria said that he thought he had killed you after finding out from Freeza about you. Freeza was really unhappy about not killing you himself, but was pleased to finally be rid of you. Dodoria blabbed all that before he fought with me. What did you do to get Freeza so angry at you?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you..." I said, quietly.  
  
"Oh. But, boy, will Freeza be mad when he finds out that you're still alive!" Bardock exclaimed.  
  
"Or relieved..." I muttered.  
  
"Oh," came the short reply.  
  
"I want to ask you some questions, but I don't want to ask them in front of others. The fewer people that know the better," I told Bardock.  
  
"We understand," the doctor explained for himself and his assistant.  
  
"Well, then. How about you stay with me then, ...Son Gohan?" Bardock asked, making sure he got my name right.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Bardock."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything when we get to your place," I told him.  
  
"Okay. Well, Son Gohan! Welcome to Vegeta-sei! Let's go!" he started running, as if to race. I followed closely behind.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Nani!? First you tell me that you've found and killed Son Gohan, but now you're telling me that he is alive?!" Freeza screams, enraged at Dodoria.  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama. One of my sentries told me. Gomen nasai, my Lord," Dodoria replied sadly, even slightly afraid.  
  
"Failure!" Freeza spat out. Then a smile came to his face. "So I will get to kill Son Gohan after all! It won't be easy finding him, now that he has a tail, but I will find him somehow. Do you remember what he looks like, my dear Dodoria?"  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama."  
  
"Good. Go find him and bring him to me," Freeza sternly commanded.  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama." He turned and left, leaving Freeza smiling cruelly to himself.  
  
"This time I will find you and kill you, Son Gohan..."  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: Son Gohan explains everything to Bardock. Meanwhile, Freeza continues to search for him. How long until Freeza finally finds Son Gohan? Find out in the next part!  
  
  
  
  
Well, I finally typed this stupid thing. It took me an hour and a half to type (you can tell I'm not a very fast typer)! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It WAS long. Please review and tell me what you think. Keep reading! JA!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It took a long time, but I finally got the rough draft for Chapter 4 done! Now I have to type it, so YOU get to enjoy it. Here's Chapter 4: read, enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't own DBZ or its characters?! AUGH! ^_^  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, we're here!" Bardock announced as we arrived at a small Saiya-jin house. It was only suitable for two, maybe if you squeezed, three.  
  
"Come on in, Son Gohan." Bardock opened the door and stepped aside, so I could enter. Then he entered and shut the door behind him. It was a nice house and I knew I would enjoy staying there. What surprised me was how clean it was kept.  
  
"Tousan! You're home!" a young voice called from somewhere in the house. Then fast footsteps were heard as a young boy about seven came running in. "Tousan! Tousan? Who's that?" he asked as he gazed at me for the first time.  
  
"Why he's..." Bardock stopped suddenly as I gave him a warning glare. "His name is...Saiya!"  
  
"Saiya...like Saiya-jin?" the boy inquired.  
  
"Hai!" Bardock exclaimed, as both he and I looked relieved. He had believed us.  
  
"Oh, Saiya! This is my musuko, Raditsu." Bardock somewhat hastily introduced his musuko.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Raditsu," I said, as I extended my hand out to the boy.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Saiya. Tousan, how long is he going to be here?"  
  
"He'll be staying with us awhile, musuko. Hey, Raditsu. How about you go train at Freeza-sama's place?" Bardock suggested, knowing that he and I needed to talk and Raditsu being here could be dangerous.  
  
"Okay, Tousan! I love training at Freeza-sama's place! It's so cool! I also like getting stronger. Maybe one day, Freeza-sama will send me on a mission! Well ja, Tousan, ja Saiya!" he quickly waved good-bye and started running in the direction of Freeza-sama's place. Within moments, he was gone.  
  
"Good. He's gone. So, Son Gohan, you wanted to explain things to me?"  
  
"Hai. What do you want to know?" I asked, politely.  
  
"Well, first off, who are you and how do you know who I am?" Bardock rattled off his first question.  
  
"As you already know, my name is Son Gohan. What may surprise you is who my otousan is. My otousan is Son Goku, or you may know him as Kakarotto..." I stopped as he gasped in shock. "You are my otousan's tousan, so you are my ojiisan." I finished.  
  
"How?" Bardock was so aghast, he couldn't find any other words to say.  
  
"I am not from this time. I am from the future and have been sent here to stop the destruction of Vegeta-sei. If I don't, Freeza will decimate your planet and my timeline will be destroyed. I would also be trapped in this timeline forever. What's worse is if Freeza has me when that happens, I would be under his control forever." I slowly explained.  
  
"I knew it was going to be Freeza that would demolish Vegeta-sei! He could he, though? We are his loyal servants! We would do anything for him! Traitor!" Bardock became enraged, and I was almost afraid that he would lash out at me for telling him this. He slowly calmed down and seemed ready to go on.  
  
"Tell me about yourself, Son Gohan," he then said, changing the subject.  
  
"Okay...I am juyon-sai, 14-years-old. I have an okaasan and an ototo. Otousan died three years ago to save me and the planet," I sadly stated. I looked down at the floor for fear I would cry. I didn't want him to see if I did.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please go on." I noticed that Bardock's tone was now downcast.  
  
"Well, I am a hybrid: Saiya-jin and Chikyuu-jin. I have been fighting since I was yon-sai, 4-years-old," I continued with my explanations.  
  
"You do look strong and experienced in fighting, Son Gohan. A hybrid, though...interesting..." He contemplated this, quietly, for a while. "Continue, please."  
  
"I have been sent here on a mission. It's the one I stated before. I have also done a mission like this before..."  
  
"Hai? Tell me about it. Sounds interesting." I had Bardock's complete attention now.  
  
"I had to save Aeesu-sei, Freeza's home planet."  
  
"Nani?!" Bardock freaked out about that statement.  
  
"Hai. The same things were at stake as this mission. Demo, the other mission was different. I had to work with Freeza and two other old adversaries to complete it." I continued.  
  
"Nani?!" Bardock screamed again, his eyes were wide with shock this time. "How did you manage it? I mean, manage to work with FREEZA?"  
  
"We had no choice. They were all dead or in another sort of Hell before the mission. They were brought back to life for the quest and I was keeping them alive. As long I was alive, they would be, too. Demo, if I died, they would return to where they came from. I was what kept them alive and I was possessed by them. We were all connected to each other by our own lives."  
  
"That must have been tough with circumstances like that," Bardock commented.  
  
"Hai," I complied. "Demo, without them, I would have died..."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now I have a mission again, demo this time, I'm alone. I have no one to help me and I am unsure if I can survive long enough to complete it. And if Freeza catches me..." I trailed off, quietly. For the first time since I met Freeza at age 5, I was truly afraid of what he would do to me. I wasn't sure that my power could help me against him. Because of the fear that was creeping up in me, I was having trouble keeping myself calm. I managed to compose my fear and continue. "If Freeza catches me, he may kill me. That's what you told me he would do if he ever found me. Kami! There's no way I can complete THIS mission!" I cried, breaking down and letting my fear take over. I started to cry and was immediately ashamed for I was way too old to cry.  
  
"Son Gohan..." Bardock quietly said. He got up, sat down next to me, and tried to comfort me. "I will help you. I promise."  
  
"You will?" I asked, surprised that he would want to help me.  
  
"Hai. I promised, ne?" he smiled.  
  
"Hai..." At his offer to help, I stopped crying and wiped away my tears.  
  
"Arigato,...Ojiisan..."  
  
"Do itashimashite (you're welcome),...magomusuko. Demo, call me 'Bardock' around Raditsu and others, hai?" he sternly stated.  
  
"Hai. Good thinking. We can't let others find out who I am," I quickly realized his reason for telling me that.  
  
"Good. Well, welcome again to Vegeta-sei, Son Gohan, my magomusuko..." he smiled again.  
  
With a feeling of being welcome and of safety, I nodded my head, and returned his smile.  
  
  
  
"Chikusho! How hard can it be to find one boy?" Freeza screamed at his men, totally enraged at their incompetence.  
  
"Freeza-sama, it is like Son Gohan has disappeared. No one has seen him since the fight with Dodoria-san," a terrified soldier explained, cringing as he told his master the news.  
  
"EXCUSES!" Freeza roared. "I refuse to take excuses!" Freeza whirled around and threw a chi blast at the soldier. It hit him, he screamed, and disintegrated. "Find Son Gohan! I will not accept any more excuses!" He charged another attack, and the other soldiers ran away, screaming. "Remember to take Dodoria with you!" Freeza called to them as they ran.  
  
"Freeza-sama..." Zarbon, who had watched the whole scene from a corner in the room, started. "Freeza-sama, wasn't that a bit extreme? Aren't you taking this whole thing a little TOO seriously? I mean, you should be a little more patient. It's not easy finding Son Gohan on Vegeta-sei. Especially now that he has a tail." Freeza stood silently and seemed to be listening, but Zarbon began to worry. "Freeza-sama...?"  
  
"Chikusho, Zarbon!" Freeza screamed, violently. "I am growing IMPATIENT! I want that gaki, and I want him now! I don't want him ruining my plans! When we find him, he must die! Now go find him! He mustn't tell anyone my plans! GO!" Freeza looked like he could explode. Zarbon yelped, and ran. When he was gone, Freeza was once again alone.  
  
"There will be no mercy for you, gaki. Once I find you, you WILL die! Watch out, Son Gohan, if my men fail to bring you back with them, I will search for you. And rest assured, I will not show you any pity! Son Gohan, son of Kakarotto, you will perish in my hands, I promise you!" Thoroughly enraged, Freeza stormed out of the room to wait for the arrival of his men.  
  
As he walked, he realized something. 'Raditsu!' Freeza thought. 'He is Son Gohan's oji! He will make a good scout. Wait! That must make Bardock Son Gohan's...' a smile crept on to Freeza's face, "...ojiisan..." he said, aloud. By then, a sinister smile was plastered to his face. 'Why didn't I think of that before? I bet Son Gohan is staying at Bardock's place! I cannot be for sure, so I will send Raditsu to do some investigating...' Freeza looked on the verge of uncontrollable laughing. "I found you Son Gohan! Prepare yourself...to DIE! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
When he stopped laughing, he went in search of Raditsu. He was so close to finally finding Son Gohan...  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: Raditsu gets his mission to investigate his home for Son Gohan. Will he discover Saiya's true identity? What will happen when Freeza finds out? What's Son Gohan going to do? Find out in the next part.  
  
  
  
This chapter took me forever, too! I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading! I am having a lot of fun writing this. Chapter 5 will be up soon (now that school is almost over)! Ja!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, school's finally over (actually this is only my third day of summer vacation)! I am officially allowed to be called a senior, but anywho, I have Chapter 5 done! Have fun reading and please review! Okay, here it goes...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 5  
  
As Freeza looked for Raditsu, he continued to plan his attack. 'Bardock will probably try to help Son Gohan in battle. That could actually make the fight a challenge. What if I got rid of Bardock? I have been meaning to kill him for a long time now. It would also be an opportunity to be rid myself of his men, too. I know! I will send them on a mission to a planet, then have my men ambush them! Then I would have Son Gohan all to myself!' Freeza laughed evilly at his plans. 'Perfect.'  
  
Freeza went off to set his plans into motion. 'When I am done with Bardock, I will find Raditsu. Now to destroy Bardock!' He quickly went off to find Dodoria.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Bardock!" a voice cried out from outside of Bardock's home. "Bardock, we've been looking all over for you! We have a mission! Hey, Bardock, who's the kid?" A Saiya-jin with blue armor and a bandage around his arm came barging in with three other Saiya-jin. When they saw me, they all seemed to want to know who I was.  
  
"Oh, hey, Toma! This is Saiya. He's staying with me for a while. Saiya, these are my friends and guys, this is Saiya," Bardock explained to the four Saiya-jin.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Saiya," they all said, politely.  
  
"Konnichi wa," I replied in return.  
  
"So, Toma, what's this about a mission?" Bardock asked, getting back on the subject.  
  
"Freeza is sending us to Meat-sei to get it ready for trade. So, how about it?" Toma seemed really excited about the mission.  
  
"Sure. I'm in. Saiya, you want to come?" Bardock turned to me and asked.  
  
"Iie. I'll wait for you." I told him. I didn't want to be seen by others for fear of getting caught.  
  
Bardock realized this and nodded. "Good idea," he said.  
  
"Well, okay! Let's go! Sayonara, Saiya! Come on, Bardock!" Toma rushed out of the house, closely followed by the others. Bardock hung behind for a moment.  
  
"Coming!" he called to his friend. "Ja, Saiya." He took off to catch up with the others.  
  
"Ja, Bardock!" I called.  
  
It was then, that I had a bad feeling about their mission. 'Something's wrong,' I thought. I sat down and concentrated on Bardock and the others' chis. 'I've got a bad feeling about this. I better keep track of their chis.'  
  
  
  
"It looks like they've defeated the Meat-jin, Dodoria-san," a soldier reported.  
  
"Let's go. Men, we depart for Meat-sei immediately," Dodoria sneered.  
  
"Hai!" the soldiers affirmed.  
  
Dodoria and the soldiers got into space pods and headed towards Meat-sei.  
  
  
  
'Maybe I'm just paranoid, demo I felt something bad about their mission. Demo, nothing has gone wrong. Maybe I was imagining things,' I thought as I still checked on Bardock and the others' chis. It was then I felt it. I wasn't imagining it, either. Something was with them! Iie, more than one was there. It was Dodoria with others! 'Oh no! I have to help them!' I started to run to the place where the space pods were kept, not caring if anyone recognized me. As I was running, I felt Bardock's friends' chis disappear. 'They've killed them! I won't let them kill Ojiisan! I just hope this works!' I put two fingers to my forehead and concentrated on Bardock's weakening chi. 'If my otousan can do this, so can I!' To my surprise and relief, I teleported. Within seconds, I was on Meat-sei. I had closed my eyes to do the Instant Movement, but now I quickly snapped them open. 'Ojiisan, iie!' Bardock was badly wounded and Dodoria was preparing to finish him once and for all.  
  
"Ojiisan!" I cried as I used the blur technique to appear in front of him and prepare to protect him. I appeared right in time to take the blast for him. I screamed as the blast enveloped me, and soon after, so did darkness...  
  
  
  
When I woke up next, I found myself back in Bardock's house, with a worried Bardock hanging over me. "Ojiisan..." I groaned as I became more conscious of where I was.  
  
"Son Gohan! You're okay!" Bardock exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hai. How did I get here?" I asked, confused. I sat up and waited for him to tell me.  
  
"I managed to get us home after the attack. Then, I, too, passed out and the doctor and his assistant brought us to the rejuvenation tanks. I woke up after being healed, but you were still unconscious. I brought you home and that's why you're here. I was so worried about you!" he once again exclaimed, this time hugging me. At first I was surprised at this, but then I hugged back. He let go as I started to speak.  
  
"Well, I'm okay now. Arigato, Ojiisan," I reassured him.  
  
"Iie. I should be thanking you. You saved my life. Arigato, Son Gohan," he thanked me and I slightly blushed.  
  
"I couldn't just let you die. Demo, I'm so sorry about your friends..." I trailed off, sadly.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault. Let's leave it there, hai?"  
  
"Hai," I agreed.  
  
"Son Gohan, since you saved my life, I promise to stand by you in your fights. I'll help you and protect you the best I can," he told me, solemnly.  
  
"You will?" I asked, amazed at his promise. 'He's willing to risk his life for me,' I realized. "Arigato," I added, quietly.  
  
"Iie, Son Gohan. Arigato."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'Bardock escaped'?" Freeza shouted furiously at Dodoria.  
  
"I mean he got away, Freeza-sama. The boy intervened," Dodoria stammered, trying to explain everything to Freeza.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The boy, Son Gohan, got in the way as I was about to kill Bardock. I hit Son Gohan instead, severely injuring him. Bardock was surprised when the boy fell unconscious, but grabbed him, and managed to escape to safety with the boy." Dodoria explained what happened in more detail.  
  
"So, the gaki is injured. That should make killing him easy. But first, we have to find him. I'm going to find Raditsu," Freeza told Dodoria. He then turned, walked out, and went in search of Raditsu.  
  
"Now where is my little scout? I have a mission for him," Freeza said as he wandered about the training center. "My men said he was here training, but where?" Freeza looked about the center, continuing to search for Raditsu. He spotted Raditsu training fiercely in a small room. 'Good,' Freeza thought. He opened the door and entered.  
  
"Oh, konnichi wa, Freeza-sama! Do you want something?" Raditsu stopped training and asked his master.  
  
"Hai, I do. Raditsu, I have a mission for you." Raditsu's eyes sparkled with happiness at this. "I want you to find Son Gohan."  
  
"How, Freeza-sama?" Raditsu asked, confused about how to go about this task.  
  
"Did you know that you are the boy's oji? And that your tousan is his ojiisan?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Hai. It is true. Anyway, do you know if he is staying with you and your tousan?"  
  
"Iie. Demo, Tousan brought home a boy named Saiya," Raditsu added in the last part.  
  
"Nani? Raditsu, I want you to see if this boy is really who he says he is. If not, report back to me at once!"  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama!" With that, the young Saiya-jin boy took off in the direction of his home...  
  
  
  
"So, Son Gohan, what do you think we should do? How should we stop Freeza?" Bardock asked, wanting to know the course of action that we planned to take.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if we have enough power to stop him. I mean, even if I do go Super Saiya-jin or even Level 2, it may not be enough," I contemplated as I told Bardock what I thought.  
  
"You can go Super Saiya-jin? It's not just a legend?" Bardock asked, shocked at what he heard.  
  
"Nope. I'll show you." I stopped for a moment and focused my chi. Slowly I made it rise and then I screamed. A rush of power flowed within me, then burst. My hair flashed gold and held its new color. My eyes turned a vibrant green. I finished my transformation and an aura of gold surrounded me.  
  
"That's a Super Saiya-jin?" Bardock's mouth opened in awe.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Amazing..." Bardock continued to look in awe. "Your power is truly astonishing, Son Gohan."  
  
Little did we know that we were being watched. But we were soon to find out.  
  
"Saiya!" I whirled around at the sound of my 'name,' and gasped in shock at who it was. Raditsu was standing right behind me! And I was still Super Saiya-jin! "You ARE Son Gohan! Wait until Freeza-sama hears this!" Before Bardock or I could react, Raditsu was running towards Freeza's!  
  
"Raditsu! Yameru! Don't tell Freeza! Yameru!" Bardock cried after his musuko. He turned towards me, and looked sad. "Gomen nasai, Son Gohan. I couldn't stop him. Now Freeza will know..."  
  
"It's okay. I understand. I guess it's time I finally face Freeza anyway," I said as I tried to smile. 'Now what am I going to do?' I thought. 'Freeza will know soon and there is nothing I can do...'  
  
  
  
"So, it's true! Son Gohan is staying with you! I've found Son Gohan at last!" Freeza shouted in triumph. "I have won!"  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama. You have!" Raditsu smiled, victoriously. "I'm glad I was able to help you."  
  
"Arigato, Raditsu. You may go now."  
  
"Hai. Good luck, sir!"  
  
"Arigato again."  
  
Raditsu turned and left. Freeza was left, smiling victoriously.  
  
"I've got you now, Son Gohan. I have finally found you...Men, gather yourselves. We have a visit to make..."  
  
"Hai, Freeza-sama!" his men cried, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Here I come, Son Gohan," Freeza said as he and his men headed in the direction of Bardock's house.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to run, Son Gohan? You still have time to escape before he comes. You don't have to face Freeza," Bardock explained, apparently worried about my safety.  
  
"Iie. I won't run. I have to confront Freeza. I can't just run away." Even though I sounded brave to Bardock, I was still unsure of what the outcome of our fight would be.  
  
"Remember, Son Gohan, I promised that I would stand by your side and help you," Bardock reminded me of his promise.  
  
"Hai. Arigato, Ojiisan. Hopefully together we will have enough power to defeat Freeza!"  
  
"Hai. Hopefully you will..." a familiar voice piped from behind me, startling me. I spun around and found myself face-to-face with Freeza! "Looks like I have found you, Son Gohan," he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.  
  
"Freeza! So we will fight again," I stated. 'I hope I'm ready! I don't have a choice now!' my thoughts screamed.  
  
"Hai," he shortly replied. Then he noticed my new power. "So, you have become a Super Saiya-jin, just like your tousan. Let's hope it's enough..." he broke off, and rammed his fist deep into my stomach. I gasped in pain and surprise, for I was not expecting him to attack so quickly. "As you can see, I, too, have become stronger since our last fight..." he kicked me in the side, fracturing my ribs. Despite the pain, I was determined not to cry or show him that it hurt. "But, let's not be shy. Let's use full power!" He suddenly powered up and transformed, this time a lot faster than the first time I saw him transform. His sudden power up sent me into the nearest wall, knocking me unconscious for a little while. I quickly came to, just in time to hear him say, "C'mon, gaki! Show me your power!"  
  
I slowly got up and glared at him. "That's enough!" I screamed and also powered up. I didn't care about what could happen in our fight anymore; I was enraged. Somehow I would find the power I needed and defeat him. But instead of stopping at my Super Saiya-jin power, I forced all my power through my body and let it out with a louder scream. A bright flash of light enveloped me in my final stage of transformation. The light died down and I was finally revealed. My hair stood straight up, except for one strand that hung down in my face.  
  
Both Freeza and Bardock gasped as they stared at my new transformation. "What are you?" Freeza finally got the courage to say.  
  
"Super Saiya-jin...Level 2..."  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: The fight between Son Gohan and Freeza finally begins. Who will win? Find out in the next part!  
  
  
  
  
Well, writing the rough draft and typing this chapter took forever! I hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing! Ja!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yes, I have ANOTHER chapter of "Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei" done! Yes, it is ready even after a recent update. Don't you just LOVE me? Um...On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You know what this is about. I don't own DBZ or its characters...blah blah...Oh, you get the point!  
  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Wh-what are you?!" Freeza managed to stammer out.  
  
"Super Saiya-jin...Level 2..." I replied, coldly. My emotions were gone: the fear, caring, worry, all were gone. They were replaced by the cold emotions of hatred and anger. I still had not forgiven Freeza since our last battle. I still hated him for hurting my friends and that turned into anger. I was no longer a gentle boy, but a hate-filled warrior. This time I would make Freeza suffer, not my father or Trunks, me. I stared icily at Freeza ready to fight.  
  
"Well, let's get started then." Freeza seemed to have pulled himself together again to become his usual calm and cocky self. His confidence in his ability would be his downfall, or mine. One of us would fall today...  
  
  
Bardock's POV:  
I can't believe my eyes. What happened to Son Gohan? How did he become so cold and uncaring? I never thought that he was capable of those emotions: hatred, anger, and uncaring. This transformation totally changed him. He's not the Son Gohan I know and became friends with. Demo, maybe THIS Son Gohan can defeat Freeza...  
  
Freeza's POV:  
His power is amazing! How could he change so much with ONE transformation? Demo, I'll show him! His overconfidence with this new power will be his downfall! I will win...  
  
  
We continued to stare at each other, neither of us showing any fear. Just hatred towards the other. Both of us remembered what happened the last time...  
  
  
~Flashback~  
Freeza, in his second form, had just speared Krillin with his horn and after a few long, painful moments, let him fall...I became angry then and tried to help my dying friend. Freeza suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my way. He laughed at me and taunted me. It was only a short time before I couldn't take the taunting and screamed at him to get out of my way. Then I attacked...  
  
The first thing I did to Freeza was kick him in the head. I wasted no time in punching him in the face, then repeatedly in the stomach. I gave him a powerful uppercut to his chin next. Then repeated kicks to the stomach after that. At the force of my assault, Freeza started to fall. As he fell, I launched an assault with chi blasts. The first chi blast Freeza saw coming, so he blocked it. I caught him off guard with the next one. It caught him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground below. Then I let off a Rapid Fireball Attack (I'm not sure what you call it) upon the fallen Freeza. To finish him off, I threw a Masenko at the massive ball of my other attack, making it explode. When the dust cleared, it looked like I had destroyed Freeza. Unfortunately, that was untrue...  
  
Angered that I had struck him down and hurt him, Freeza counterattacked. He first powered up, to ensure his success for killing me. When I felt his chi, I forgot my anger and abandoned it for fear instead. Then he rocketed to where I was floating and delivered a punch to my face. As I fell, he flew down after me and kneed me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood that was forced up. He kicked me, sending me face-first into the ground below. I groaned then blacked out...  
  
I awoke a short while later and tried to get up. Freeza landed a short distance away from me and walked over to my struggling form. He taunted me and I answered by trying to kick him, but I missed every time. All of the sudden, his tail came up and hit me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. As I fell, he grabbed my hair and held me up with it. I screamed out in pain, but stopped when my hair wouldn't hold my weight anymore, and I dropped. I curled up and moaned in agony, only to be kicked by Freeza. I landed on my back a short distance away and gasped for breath. I didn't notice Freeza standing above me with his foot posed above my head as if to step on it. When I did, I blasted away, only to look back and see Freeza. He lashed his tail and sent me falling again. This time, I didn't get up. I tried to get up or even move, but Freeza slammed his foot down on my head and proceeded to squish it. I screamed at the unbearable pressure slowly breaking my neck. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore, and fell into a world of darkness...  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
I had been told that Krillin had saved me from nearly perishing by Freeza, but that only made me madder at Freeza. I would get another chance to face him, but the results would almost be the same. But the next time I faced him, I was up against his final form...  
  
  
~Flashback~  
I returned to fight Freeza when I couldn't feel my father's chi anymore. Actually, I never really intended to fight Freeza, but was forced to fight to stay alive. I had only planned to keep Freeza on the planet until it exploded, so he would get caught in the blast. When I got there, I pretended to want to fight, but whenever he got close, I flew off into another direction, hoping that would distract him. But after flying away twice, he caught up with me and punched me in the face. It didn't faze me, so I flew in a different direction. The next time he caught up with me, he did a double-axel punch that blew me into an island below. Freeza landed to see what damage he caused, and I crawled away. Freeza wouldn't let me escape, so he sent off finger blasts, which forced me to back up into a rock, cornering me. I knew he had me, but I put on a determined face. He used the finger blasts again, but none of them hit me, to my surprise. Instead, it hit the rock and it crumbled, causing me to fall with it. Instead of giving up, I got to my feet and shifted into a battle stance. He taunted me next, making me angry, so I powered up. But instead of fighting him, I flew off again. Freeza followed in close pursuit, but realized what I was doing. He got mad, flew ahead, and cut me off. He taunted me some more, causing me to become enraged. Now I fought him...  
  
I attacked him by delivering a fierce punch to his face. Then I repeatedly punched him in the stomach, making him cry out. I flew above Freeza and delivered a double-axel punch to his head. That sent him crashing into the island below. While he was down, I launched a Masenko. The dust cleared, and I had failed. Freeza rose to my level and prepared to kill me. Suddenly, gold glowing lit up the dark battlefield. My otousan was alive! He rose up from the Namekian waters and floated up until he was right in front of me. He told me to leave and my last battle with Freeza was over...  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
"So, Son Gohan, after nine years, we will fight again." Freeza's voice brought me back to the present. "Demo this time, 'Otousan' nor your baka friends are here to protect you. We will finally get to finish what we started almost a decade ago," Freeza stopped and sneered. He shifted into a battle stance.  
  
"Hai..." I muttered, also dropping into a battle stance.  
  
"Well then, let's begin!" Freeza yelled and started to run at me.  
  
I got ready and blocked a roundhouse kick aimed at my side with the fractured ribs. I threw my own kick at the ruthless monster only to have it grabbed and yanked up, causing me to fall.  
  
"C'mon, gaki! I know that it's not THAT easy to defeat you! Fight back!" Freeza taunted.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I launched a powerful chi attack at him. It hit him head on and Freeza stumbled. He growled and glared at me. "You told me to 'Fight back!'! So I did." I felt a smile try to creep across my face, but I managed to stifle it so I wouldn't get in any more trouble.  
  
"CHIKUSHO!" He got back up and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at me, each one missing. Freeza stopped, caught his breath, and screamed in rage, "How could ALL my punches and kicks MISS you?!" He calmed down and told me, "Let's see how well you do later in the battle."  
  
"I'll still beat you," I simply stated, making Freeza even more enraged.  
  
"KISAMA, KUSOYARO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE KODOMO!!!"  
  
He flew at me again and for a long time, we exchanged punches, kicks, and chi attacks. As the fight wore on, I felt myself weakening...I still couldn't sustain a long battle as a Super Saiya-jin Level 2! As I was distracted by my weakening chi, a well-aimed uppercut caught my chin, sending me into some rocks a distance away...As I fell against the rocks, I faded from Super Saiya-jin Level 2 to Super Saiya-jin...  
  
"SON GOHAN!!!" Bardock's sudden cry made me realize that he was still there. I looked over to him and saw that his eyes were filled with fear and worry. Demo, why did I fell weak all of the sudden? I looked down and realized why Bardock was so worried. I wasn't Super Saiya-jin Level 2 anymore!  
  
When I realized this, thoughts ran desperately through my head. 'What am I going to do?! I have to beat Freeza! I can't lose! Demo, I am no longer a Super Saiya-jin Level 2, and I don't know how much longer I will be able to sustain my Super Saiya-jin power! Oh no! Freeza's heading this way!' As I watched Freeza slowly and casually walk over to me, I became afraid. I couldn't protect myself from him anymore! I cowered when he stopped and stood above me.  
  
"I told you, Son Gohan. Demo, you wouldn't listen to me. Now I hope you realize that you still can't defeat me." He points a finger at me. "I've waited nine years to do this. SHINE!"  
  
Freeza sent off one of his finger blasts and it came flying at me. Freeza's finishing move! I remembered Krillin yelling that at the Cell Games. It hit its target dead on, piercing my heart...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
Evil cliffhanger, huh? I'm not even giving you a clue of Gohan's fate. I'll let you figure out if he lives of he dies. NO CLUES! Ja!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I did some research again to write this chapter. You could probably tell I watched 'Gohan Attacks' and 'Gohan Returns' (I had to watch the English version because I don't own a Japanese-version episode). I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: After fighting a brief battle with writer's block, I finally got Chapter 7 done! It may be short, but I didn't want to have the final battle in this chapter. After a long week of suspense, I will finally reveal Son Gohan's fate to you. Read this chapter to find out whether our hero lives or dies. Read, enjoy, and please review. On with Chapter 7!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 7  
  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself drifting in an endless void. 'What am I doing here?' I thought as I scanned the void, confusion written on my teenaged face. Then I remembered what had happened to get me stuck here. Freeza! 'How could I let that happen? I'm stronger than Freeza!' my thoughts complained. Suddenly, I recalled another factor that had occurred during the fight. My Super Saiya-jin Level 2 power had faded, leaving my power severely depleted. Freeza had taken that weakness to his advantage and pierced my most vulnerable part of my body: my heart. I wasn't able to protect myself from the oncoming blast and took the attack full force. It hurt, but for only a second. The next thing I knew, I was here. 'I thought I was strong enough to sustain that level!' I suddenly and angrily thought. 'I guess the chi attacks drained me. I shouldn't have depended on the Kame Hame Ha or the Masenko. I should have known that if I did, my power would drain. I should have known...' I thought, sadly.  
  
'Wait a second! How do I get out of here?!' As the realization of this kicked in, fear swept over me. I didn't know how to leave this void! I began to cower as I slowly discovered how serious the situation was. I didn't want to be stuck here forever! "Somebody, HELP ME!" I yelled, helplessly. I listened, as my voice only got lost within the endless void. Unable to control my growing fear, I began to cry.  
  
  
  
Bardock's POV:  
"SON GOHAN!!!" I screamed as my young magomusuko was pierced through his heart and he fell to the ground, lifelessly. I ran over to his still, motionless form, and helplessly started to cry. Then I noticed his body began to struggle, forcibly breathing as if trying to hold on to life. 'I have to help him!' I desperately thought and searched around to find SOMETHING that would help the poor, suffering, struggling boy. As I scanned the area around us, I found a small, brown pouch resting beside him. Wasting no time, for I knew he didn't have much time, I grabbed it and opened it. I peered into it and saw it contained small beans. SENZU BEANS! Son Gohan had showed them to me during one of our talks. They healed any wound he had told me. As I watched Son Gohan try to keep his hold on life, I realized that I was losing him fast. Quickly, I took a bean out and forced him to swallow it. When I completed this task, I waited, praying it would work...  
  
  
  
When I discovered that I was having difficulty breathing, I struggled, growing even more scared. Demo, I wasn't about to give in or give up so easily. I would fight to the end. Unfortunately, this looked like it was the end. Demo, I had to live! I had to save Vegeta-sei from Freeza! I also couldn't let my timeline be destroyed! Demo, how would I save it if I was dying...? Breathing was growing harder by the second and I felt my body growing limp. My vision was darkening...I was dying...  
  
All of the sudden, I felt something being forced down my throat...  
  
I couldn't tell what it was at first because I couldn't focus. Demo, when I felt my power being restored and my wounded heart healing, I knew what it was. A Senzu bean! The void slowly disappeared and I opened my eyes to the real world...  
  
  
  
Bardock's POV:  
As I watched the hole in his chest disappear, I knew it had worked! My eyes brightened and a smile plastered itself to my worried face. Son Gohan was alive! I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he returned to our world...  
  
  
  
The first thing I saw was the happy face of Bardock, hovering over me. My eyes became more focused and I looked around, scanning the area.  
  
"Son Gohan!" I heard Bardock cry and I smiled at him.  
  
"Bardock, I mean, Ojiisan," I murmured. "I'm alive. Demo, how?" I asked, a little confused. I knew that I had had a Senzu bean, demo how did my ojiisan find one?  
  
"I found this by you," he explained as he held up the pouch I had filled with the magical beans. "I remembered what you told me about the Senzu's power, so I gave one to you and hoped for the best. It must have worked because you're alive! I'm so glad!" Bardock exclaimed as he looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Arigato, Ojiisan! You saved my life! Because of you, I'm alive! Now I will repay you by saving you and Vegeta-sei." At first my voice was high with gratefulness, but now it had turned low and solemn.  
  
"Chikusho!" we heard an angry shout from behind us and turned to look in its direction. Freeza! He looked as if he could explode at any moment. "I KILLED YOU!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!! KUSO!!!"  
  
I got up and stared at my adversary and opponent. I grew angry and a slight chi radiated around me. "Son Gohan?" my ojiisan's voice piped up from behind me, small and worried.  
  
"I have to fight him. Ojiisan, leave now. I won't let you get hurt," I calmly and quietly said.  
  
"Demo..." Bardock started to object.  
  
"GO!" I yelled, startling my poor ojiisan. "Please..."  
  
"Hai..." Bardock complied, defeated. He flew off and I watched to make sure Freeza didn't try to hurt him. When he disappeared into the distance, I turned and stared coldly at the monster that had caused me so much pain...  
  
  
  
Freeza's POV:  
Chikusho! I KILLED him! How could he have lived? I pierced his heart! Damn that kusoyaro Bardock! He saved the boy! I'll have to kill that gaki again, and then go kill Bardock and all the other worthless Saiya-jin trash on this worthless planet! I won't lose...I CAN'T lose! You WILL pay, Son Gohan...with your LIFE!  
  
  
  
I watched as Freeza stared deep into my eyes. His eyes were filled with pure hatred and anger. He wasn't going to be easy to beat this time. He screamed and powered up to maximum power. I quickly followed suit. I reached deep within me for all the power I possessed. I, too, screamed and let it all out. I went Super Saiya-jin and kept going. I searched every part of my body and released the power from even my darkest parts. With a rush of power, I went Super Saiya-jin Level 2.  
  
When I felt my power, my eyes widened in shock. My maximum power had at least doubled in strength! It must have been the fact that I was just in a near-death situation. Saiya-jins, if healed after a life-threatening situation, would become more powerful than before. That was my case this time. Maybe my boost in power would be enough to finally kill Freeza...  
  
We continued to stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to take his eyes off the other. A sudden wind swirled around us, setting the scene for the final battle that was about to begin...  
  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: The final battle is fought! Who will be declared the victor? Son Gohan? Or Freeza...? Find out in the next part!  
  
  
  
  
Worth the suspense? Note to Son Gohan lovers: Happy now? Your precious Son Gohan is still alive! Erm...anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It looks like I could finish this story within two more chapters. Please review! Ja!  
  
  
ssj2songohan  



	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: You are gonna love me for this...I have Chapter 8 ready! After a very long wait, I have finally finished it! Be warned though, there are unexpected twists ahead! I may be able to push out more than two chapters like I said before. Well, prepare yourselves for more trouble and danger ahead as Son Gohan continues his battle against the all-powerful Freeza! But be warned again, the end is no longer within sight!   
  
  
Disclaimer: It's too bad that I DON'T own DBZ or its characters. I sure write enough about them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei  
Chapter 8  
  
  
A sudden wind swept around Freeza and me as we continued to stare at each other. Neither one of us had moved yet, demo, I knew it wouldn't be long until the fight resumed. Until it did, we would stare into the other's eyes, hoping to see a weakness within them. Those moments were unnerving, particularly to me, demo, Freeza decided to end them by speaking and breaking the deadly silence.  
  
  
"Well, are you going to attack, Mr. Super Saiya-jin Level 2 or stand there all day? C'mon for Kami's sake! I don't HAVE all day! Or do I have to start again?" Freeza complained, quite annoyed.  
  
  
"Fine. Bring it on!" I taunted. 'THAT was probably a bad move! I don't care. If he wins, all that I have fought for will be lost! Besides, he doesn't deserve any kind words after all that he's done! He has practically ruined my life! I'll make him pay!'   
  
  
"That's it, kodomo! You'll regret that!" Freeza yelled back and flew at me. I shifted into a defensive stance and prepared myself for the oncoming attack.  
  
  
Freeza started off his assault with a fierce punch, aimed at my chest. 'So he's planning to take my breath away with his attack, huh?' I thought to myself, while smirking at my joke. I ducked out of the way and as he flew over me, delivered a powerful kick to his gut. That knocked the wind out off HIM and he crashed into the ground, instead of the graceful landing he had planned. As he got up gasping, I ran at him and roundhouse kicked him in the head. He was sent sprawling to the ground a distance away and before he could recover, I sent a barrage of punches upon him. When I was satisfied, I jumped back and waited for him to recover. To make sure that I didn't leave myself open to any surprise attacks, I took a battle stance.  
  
  
As I waited for him to recover from my assault, I heard him groan, "You, kusoyaro! How could I, the great Freeza, get hurt by a mere kodomo?" He looked up as he said that and glared at me with pure hatred in his eyes. "I will make you pay for that, gaki! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" With that last threat, he powered up.  
  
  
' "A few tricks up my sleeve!"...?' I don't like the sound of that! What does he mean?' I thought, confusion clearly written on my face.  
  
  
Seeing the expression on my face, he smirked and as if he had heard my thoughts, answered, "You'll find out soon enough, gaki!"  
  
  
I blinked my eyes in surprise, demo, when I did, he disappeared. "Nani?" I cried out, looking frantically around for Freeza and trying to keep my guard up at the same time. 'I can't feel him!' I suddenly realized and fear washed throughout my body.  
  
  
From out of nowhere, Freeza appeared, sending a well-aimed kick to my side. I went flying and I skidded when I hit the ground. I stopped a good distance away from where I had last stood. Clutching my hurt side, I curled up into a ball and moaned in pain. 'The Senzu didn't completely heal my side! He kicked me where he had fractured my ribs before! Kami, it hurts so much!' I hadn't noticed that Freeza had come up behind me and was surprised to find that he had sent his foot into the small of my back. That was only the beginning of a ruthless attack that he unleashed upon me. I was kicked and punched in the head, back, side, stomach, and chest. I tried to block, demo, he was too fast. 'Where did he get that speed?' I became frightened and let down my guard. Freeza took this to his advantage and sent a surprising and horribly painful blow to my back. He had taken his heavy tail and sent it crashing into the small of back, which was still smarting from the last time that he had kicked me there. I cried out in agony and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
  
Seeing me in pain, he stopped his assault and stepped back. He folded his arms and sneered as he watched me slowly get up, nearly falling back on the ground as I did. I suddenly became angry, iie, enraged at Freeza. I cupped my hands behind me and started to concentrate chi to them. He stood there, still sneering, as I began my ultimate attack. "KA...ME..." a blue ball started to form in my cupped hands, and glowed brilliantly. "HA...ME..." the ball glowed even brighter as the attack was almost complete. "HAAAAA!" I screamed as I brought my hands forward and fired the blast. The KameHameHa was sent flying at my most hated adversary.  
  
  
Freeza just stood there as he was hit with the mighty KameHameHa. He screamed, demo, to my astonishment, it was not a scream of pain. The blast enveloped Freeza, demo, it grew smaller and smaller as time went on. It slowly dawned on me that Freeza was ABSORBING my KameHameHa! I heard a cruel cackle from within the glowing and as the glowing dissipated, it showed the cackling, unscathed Freeza. I shrunk back in fear as I felt his new chi. It was far stronger than mine! 'How am I supposed to beat him now? So THAT is what he meant by having some more tricks up his sleeve! I'm going to die! I can't beat him now! Demo, maybe if I try again...'  
  
  
Becoming desperate, I made a very stupid decision for my next course of action. I fired another KameHameHa at him, only to have it absorbed again. 'I knew it...' Feeling terribly drained, I collapsed to the ground, hearing Freeza laugh in triumph as I faded out of Super Saiya-jin Level 2 and Level 1 and lost consciousness...  
  
  
  
  
  
Freeza's POV:  
I laughed triumphantly and danced around with joy as I saw the young Son Gohan fade out of his golden haired transformation and fall unconscious. "Men!" I called to some of my minions standing nearby, watching the fight. "Take the boy to the prison on the ship. Throw him into one of the cells. When I am ready I will have him brought out and forced to watch as I destroy Vegeta-sei. Oh my! He worked SO hard to protect it from destruction, he will be crushed to see it explode! I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that he failed his mission and is mine FOREVER!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I started to laugh uncontrollably as I thought of seeing the pain on the boy's face as he realized all that he fought for was destroyed: Vegeta-sei and Chikyuu-sei. "I have won!" I shouted as I watched my men pick up the senseless kodomo and take him to the prison deep within the my ship...  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke as Freeza's men were dragging me through the ship. Didn't know where I was or what was happening because my mind was fuzzy and my vision was blurred. I was too weak to struggle, so I allowed them to lead my unresisting body deeper into the space ship. Feeling a sudden wave of dizziness, I passed out once more...  
  
  
I awoke again probably quite awhile later, lying on a cold, steel floor. My vision was still blurred as I forced open my heavy eyelids. As I opened them the whole way, my vision became clearer, though I could have been wrong because the room I was in was quite dark. 'Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened?' my mind seemed to swim in the questions floating around in my head. I struggled to sit up for my injuries from my recent battle were still sore. Succeeding in that, I looked around, allowing my eyes to become more accustomed to my dark environment. As I scanned my surroundings, I discovered two things: that I was in some sort of prison cell and that I wasn't alone...  
  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a young voice demanded of me.  
  
  
"My name is Son Gohan and Freeza captured me, I guess," I told the voice.  
  
  
"Oh, so you are the one Freeza was after," the voice snidely returned.  
  
  
I was getting annoyed with this cocky voice, demo, I didn't allow my voice to express the feeling. "Hai, I guess so," I answered.  
  
  
"You certainly don't know much, do you?" the voice now seemed to retort.  
  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are?" I questioned, taken back and now angry at this arrogant voice. 'This kodomo sure reminds me of Vegeta,' I thought, sourly.  
  
  
"My name is Vegeta. I'm the Saiya-jin no Oji."  
  
  
'He is Vegeta!' I thought as I almost fell over in shock. 'I'm stuck in a prison cell with Vegeta's kodomo form!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei: Son Gohan and the young Vegeta-oji work together to plan a way to escape from the prison cell and Freeza. Unfortunately, Freeza takes Son Gohan away to watch Vegeta-sei be destroyed. Will they still be able to escape? Or will Vegeta-sei be destroyed and Son Gohan fails his mission? Find out in the next part!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? Was it worth the wait? See what I mean about it needing more than two chapters to finish? I hope this new twist made the story more exciting! Please review and tell me what you think! Ja!  
  
  
Special thanks to Minimerc, who gave me the idea to use Chibi Vegeta in this story. Unfortunately, I had to find a way for Son Gohan to meet him, so I had to hurt him and imprison with Vegeta (who was imprisoned at the time because of the agreement Freeza had with Vegeta's tousan). So you know what that means, fellow fanfic readers, it's only a short time before Freeza strikes against Vegeta-sei! Will Son Gohan be able to save it or will he fail and be Freeza's forever?  
  
ssj1songohan  



	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Through force again, I will complete Chapter 9 of "CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei

Author's Note: Through force again, I will complete Chapter 9 of "CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei."I'm sorry that it's been a long time.Well, only 2 days until school starts.I have a feeling that this is going to be a hard year with all the stuff I'm doing: clubs, night college course, marching band, homework, work, and much more.But I'll live and you'll hear from me periodically.Well, enough talking!Let's get to the story!Read, enjoy, and review please!Here it goes…

Disclaimer: (You don't know how tired am of doing this.)I do not own DBZ or its characters, so you can't sue me.

Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei

Chapter 9

"Hey!Who do you think you are?" I questioned, taken back and now angry at this arrogant voice.'This kodomo sure reminds me of Vegeta,' I thought, sourly.

"My name is Vegeta.I'm the Saiya-jin no Oji."

'He is Vegeta!' I thought as I almost fell over in shock.'I'm stuck in a prison cell with Vegeta's kodomo form!'

"You are Vegeta-oji?" I asked in disbelief.I still couldn't believe I was stuck with Vegeta's kodomo form.

"Hai.What's it to you?" he retorted. 

"I know you as an adult!"Realizing what I had just said, I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth.

"Nani?" the young prince asked."Where do you come from?"

Sighing in defeat, I knew I had to tell him now."I'm not from this time.I come from the future, demo, I don't know how far in the future.In my time, you're an adult," I explained to the prince, whose eyes had widened at the story.

"Y-You're from the f-f-f-future?" he stuttered in awe.

"Hai.If you don't know already, I'm on a mission.A mission to save your home planet from destruction by Freeza…"

"Freeza-sama wouldn't destroy Vegeta-sei!" the small prince cried, interrupting me."We are loyal servants of Freeza-sama!Why would **HE** do that?"Utter confusion was written all over the face of the now scared prince.

"I don't know why.All I know is that he will, and I have to stop him or…" I stopped short.

"Or what?" the prince asked, curious.

"…Or I will forever be in Freeza's control and my timeline will be decimated…"At the thought of everyone and everything I loved gone, tears welled up in my eyes.Demo, I didn't cry.

"Oh," a small, quiet reply came."We've **GOT** to do **SOMETHING**!If we don't, we will both lose things dear to us!We've got to escape and save Vegeta-sei!"The prince's sudden paroxysm startled me, making me jump.

After I calmed down, I realized he was right.We had to stop Freeza!Wait a second…

"**WE**?**YOU **are going to help **ME**?"I asked, taken back by the prince's offer to help.'Why would **HE **want to help **ME**?'

"Sure!Like I told you, if we don't stop Freeza, both of will lose things dear to us.Personally, I'm not going to let Freeza win.Besides, maybe if we work together, we can defeat Freeza!"He seemed quite eager to help me, to my surprise.The Vegeta at home would never offer to help me."So are you in?" he anxiously awaited my answer.

Still stunned, I dumbly nodded.

"Son Gohan?How are going to do it?" he suddenly asked.

Snapping out of my dumbfounded trace, I turned to look at him.He had on a confused look that said, 'What's up with him?' 

"Oh!" I cried when I realized that he wanted me to think of a plan for escape.Putting on a determined look, I began to think of ways to escape…

Freeza's POV:

'I can't believe that I have **FINALLY** captured Son Gohan!Now there is no way he can stop me from completing my task!Vegeta-sei will be turned into dust, and Son Gohan will be mine **FOREVER**!!!'At this, I suddenly laughed out loud, startling the men around me.When I realized that they were staring at me in a funny way, I sweatdropped, and stopped immediately.

"Ahem!" I coughed, then turned to the men."Well, it's almost time!Men, go bring the boy, Son Gohan, to me at once!" I commanded.

The men saluted me, and ran off to where I kept the hybrid Saiya-jin kodomo.I turned away, I cackled in triumph.**THIS TIME I HAD WON!**

After thinking for what seemed like forever, I thought of the perfect plan (hopefully).I had shut my eyes to help me concentrate, so when I opened them, I saw Vegeta anxiously awaiting my plan.

"So, Son Gohan, did you think up a good plan to escape from Freeza?" the prince excitedly asked.

"I think so," I hoped.

"Okay then.C'mon!Spill it, Son Gohan!"

"Okay, here's the plan…when the guards come to get me is when we strike.I will be waiting for them and will pretend to be scared of and overwhelmed by them.That way, it will look like I would easily be going with them.No resistance.Meanwhile, you will lay in wait and strike with a chi blast or something like that when I call you.Then I will power up to Super Saiya-jin and we will overtake them together.When there is no one left, we will break for it, fighting on the way out, if need be.I just hope Freeza doesn't show or we will have to have the final fight sooner than I thought."I stopped after explaining my hopefully foolproof plan and waited for Vegeta's opinion of it.

"It sounds like it could work!Great plan, Son Gohan!Let's put that one into action!" he complimented me.Then he stopped."Wait…Did I hear you say 'power up to **SUPER SAIYA-JIN**'?!**YOU **can go **SUPER SAIYA-JIN**?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah.I could ever since I was ten," I told him.

"**NO WAY**!It's just a **LEGEND**!How can you go **SUPER SAIYA-JIN**?And could since you were **TEN**?!" he cried out in shock.

"Want to see?"He nodded, demo, his face showed that he wasn't sure whether to believe me or not."Okay…"

Like all the other times I had shown others of this 'legend' come true, I let a rush of power flow through my body.Feeling my chi going past its limit, I let it out with a scream.The aura around my body flashed gold as well as my hair and my eyes started to fade to green.Within seconds, the golden aura and hair, and my green eyes had overtaken my natural dark black hair and eyes.

As the transformation took place, the young Saiya-jin no Oji's mouth dropped.It was true.I could go Super Saiya-jin!

"Wow…" he managed to squeak."You **ARE **a Super Saiya-jin!"Then his face brightened and he grew excited."If you can do that, we can easily escape Freeza and defeat him!There will be no stopping us!Wow, Son Gohan!"

I faded back to normal."I could have gone a step further if I had wanted to.Demo, even as a Super Saiya-jin Level 2, I still had problems against Freeza.I'm going to need your help to defeat Freeza.I can't do it by myself."

"**S-SUPER S-SAIYA_JIN L-LEVEL 2**?!" Vegeta stuttered."And you **STILL **had problems?!We're doomed!"

"Iie!Iie!Not if I have help!All I need is your help!Will you do it?" I tried to calm him down.All the while, I had to keep MYSELF calm.

Vegeta's face immediately brightened again."Sure!Let's go beat Freeza!Together!"He paused for a little."I wonder when they will come to get you?"

"I don't know.I will keep track of them by detecting their chi," I suggested.

"Okay.You can detect chi, too?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool.I wish I could."

"Trust me.You learn.Now, all we can do is wait."With that, we became silent and waited for Freeza's guards to come retrieve me…

Freeza's POV:

"Mr. Zarbon!" I called for my most loyal minion. 

"Hai, Freeza-sama?" Zarbon asked as he entered.

"I have been thinking and I realized that Son Gohan may plan an escape sometime.I know from previous times that he is not easily held captive.He puts up too much of a fight.I want you to take your strongest men and if he tries to escape captivity, apprehend him and bring him immediately to me.Then he will receive an even harsher punishment than watching his mission fail.I don't know what I'll do yet, demo, it will be cruel.I'll teach him not to run from Freeza!" I exclaimed.

"Hai, Freeza-sama. I will deploy the strongest men within your army immediately, sir."Zarbon turned and briskly left.

'I hope Son Gohan does try to escape!I want to hurt him as much as he has hurt me over the time I have known him!Any way you look at it, Son Gohan will be mine** FOREVER**!' I thought and cackled with delight.

"Son Gohan, how much longer do you think we will have to wait?" the prince said with a bored tone to his voice.

'Typical Vegeta!' I thought as I smiled at him.Then I picked up a lot of chis heading our way."Shh!They're coming!" I quieted Vegeta."Get ready!" I commanded in a whisper.

"Hai!" Vegeta replied and positioned himself in his hiding spot.

I got ready and tried to look scared, to look more convincing.Moments later, the cell door crashed open and a wave of guards flowed in.A couple took hold of me.

"You are coming with us, Son Gohan!" the leader stated with a smirk on his face.

"Where are you taking me?" I made my voice quaver in fear.

"To Freeza-sama, gaki!" another guard chimed in.

"Iie.I'm not!" I yelled."Now Vegeta!"

"HAAAA!" Vegeta screamed as a bright blue blast flew at the unsuspecting and shocked soldiers.They were immediately disintegrated.

"YAAHH!" I yelled as I transformed into a Super Saiya-jin.I then began to punch, kick, and blast every soldier that came at me.

With both of us fighting, all the soldiers fell as fast as they had flooded in.

As soon as I saw an opening, I began to run."C'mon, Vegeta!" I called to him as he finished up his last guard. "Time to get out of here!"Vegeta nodded and quickly followed.

"Yameru, gaki!" I heard a gruff voice piped up and as I rounded the corner, I came face-to-face with the strongest looking men that I had ever seen.There were at least a hundred of them crowded into the hall, apparently waiting for me.I stopped and got into a fighting stance, ready to fight my new opponents.

"You have made a stupid choice, gaki!" one of them sneered.

"Son Gohan, why have you stopped?Oh!" I heard Vegeta cry out as he, too, discovered the hallway of many men.

"So, you were in on this, too, Vegeta-oji?I'll see to it that you are punished as well," a familiar voice started.From behind the mass of men, a green-skinned man emerged.Zarbon!He was behind this!

"Men, seize Son Gohan and the prince, too!We are taking them both to Freeza-sama!" Zarbon sternly commanded.

A sudden tidal wave of men washed over us and overtook us, easily.Unable to fight them, we were quickly apprehended.We couldn't very well put up a fight after capture, so we silently allowed our captors to bring us to Freeza, not knowing what would happen next…

Next CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei:Freeza has successfully captured Son Gohan and Vegeta-oji!What will he do to them?And will they still be able to save Vegeta-sei?Or will Freeza actually win?Find out in the next chapter!

After a lot of work, I have completed Chapter 9!How was it?Up to my normal standards?As soon as I can, I will get Chapter 10 up, demo, school starts in 2 days!Please review and hope to see you soon, fellow fanfic readers!Ja!

ssj1songohan


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Sorry, but this is not a new chapter, just a note. I have a BIG question I need to ask before working on Contradicting Mission: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei again. Okay, here it is: Do you want to see Zaiaku in it? I know that you like Zaiaku since we (Goma-Ryu and I) introduced him in another fanfic. I was thinking since Zaiaku is a full Saiyan, he can join Gohan in the adventures on Vegeta-sei. Except he wouldn't be Gohan's brother as previously stated in the other fanfic. Except, if he also went back in time and Gohan didn't know it (Gohan could be from a another time line than Zaiaku, but still be Zaiaku's brother). What do you think, readers? Bring in Zaiaku as a character in CM? Please tell me in your reviews or email me at ssj1songohan@hotmail.com. Also, if you want to see more Zaiaku fanfics, tell me that, too. Hope to hear from you ASAP, readers! I want to start working on it again! Ja! 


End file.
